


不道德的夢

by 221bfanfic



Series: 輪舞 Reigen [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Drug Use, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Prostitution, Reconciliation, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Wet Dream
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bfanfic/pseuds/221bfanfic
Summary: Lestrade/Mycroft番外篇





	不道德的夢

**Author's Note:**

> Lestrade/Mycroft番外篇

Lestrade已為了案件不眠不休了兩天兩夜，至今仍坐在他的辦公桌前，為桌頭堆積如山的文件苦惱着。  
  
「Lestrade！你的手下怎麼搞的？」Sherlock一邊高聲叫罵着，一邊旋動着他的招牌大衣，推門衝進來Lestrade的辦公室投訴。「到底蘇格蘭場怎麼做到把全倫敦最低能的人都招攬進來，簡直是災難！」  
  
「Sherlock，學學什麼是禮貌，進來前先敲門好嗎？」Lestrade翻了翻白眼－－他不明白自己怎麼會有段時間瞎了眼，覺得眼前的人是個性感尤物。  
  
「你擔心什麼？你都跟我哥分手許久了！」Sherlock總愛那壼不開提那壼，專戳人痛處。「難道還怕被我撞見你把他推倒在桌上做愛嗎？你近年都只跟右手約會。」  
  
Lestrade撫着額，嗟嘆着自己的命途有多坎坷－－老子就是為了你這不懂事的小毛孩才分的手！當年真的太傻了，以為你被你的變態哥哥如何如何的折磨，想起來可能內情是倒轉來的也說不定－－Sherlock Holmes真的是Lestrade一輩子閱人無數以後，所見過的最會折磨人的人了！  
  
「Lestrade，其實你怕什麼？」Sherlock雙手按在桌上，迫視着Lestrade－－為什麼他看起來好像變年輕了，大衣也鬆動了點。  
  
「什麼？」  
  
「唉！」Sherlock突然背轉了身，啪的一聲坐到了桌子上去。  
  
Lestrade只是不明所以地看着他的背影－－Sherlock好像又縮小了，大衣的衣領翻起來已遮蓋着他的大半邊臉。  
  
「你還有什麼我是沒有看見過的嗎？」他的嗓子和語氣都變了。「我們都做過那麼多次了。」  
  
那是Shezza。Lestrade不會忘記，眼前的已經不是Sherlock，是變年輕了的Shezza。  
  
Lestrade看着Sherlock回過頭來，向他展露出十八歲的Shezza的樣貌和神態，他的手提着大衣衣襟遮蓋住他的身體，但Lestrade清楚知道，那下面是他不着寸縷的身體，他曾經一度多麼熟識的年輕身體。  
  
「想我了吧？」Shezza爬到桌上，以媚惑的姿態向着Lestrade爬過來－－他四肢着地，鬆開了衣襟，讓他的赤裸胴體在大衣的陰影中若隱若現，引人犯罪。  
  
「Sherlock，你在幹什麼？」Lestrade驚慌失措。「你為什麼會變年輕了？你為什麼要這樣做？」  
  
「我叫Shezza。警官，我可以免費幫你口交。」Shezza拉着Lestrade的衣領，對着他的嘴唇說。  
  
Lestrade惶恐地推開了他，把Shezza推翻在桌上－－Shezza的大衣在桌面舖張開來，好像床罩，映襯着他白嫩無瑕如大理石雕像般的胴體，色情地舒展在上面。他的屁股就向着Lestrade，他正提起自己長長的雙腿，向Lestrade展露着自己的私處，那裏插着一件玩具，像Lestrade初次見他時一模一樣。  
  
「警官。」Shezza把手從大衣袖筒裏抽出，把完全赤裸的自己展示在大衣之上，並喘息着扭動呻吟。「幫我……幫我……」他抬起了自己的屁股。「插我……」他伸手向Lestrade，露出渴望的眼神。  
  
Lestrade驚恐地後退着，儘管他的褲子發緊，已經硬得發痛。  
  
他告訴自己，這是Sherlock，替蘇格蘭場當咨詢偵探的Sherlock Holmes，那個自大和目中無人的討厭鬼。他們不是這樣的關係，Sherlock已經戒掉了毒癮，他已經不是那個年輕的男妓，他已經不叫Shezza了。  
  
「幫我……警官……」Shezza伸手拿着那件玩具，輕輕地抽插着自己。「這樣不夠啊……我需要你……我需要你那根硬着的……」他又扭動着呻吟了，並開始潮紅冒汗。  
  
Lestrade馬上伸手蓋住自己雙眼－－他不能再看了，這是不道德的！他根本不愛Sherlock，也不該再對Shezza有任何性幻想。他真心愛着的是他的哥哥，是Mycroft。  
  
「Mycroft……」  
  
為什麼Shezza在叫Mycroft的名字？而且聲音在更遠的距離？  
  
Lestrade戰戰兢兢地從指縫間偷看，他看見赤裸的Shezza正坐在Mycroft身上，而Mycroft雙手被手銬銬在頭頂。  
  
「停下來，停下來，Sherlock……」Mycroft滿臉通紅，正痛苦地乞求着。「放過我，我是你的哥哥，Sherlock。」  
  
但年輕的Sherlock只是自顧自動手解開了Mycroft的褲頭，然後就一把將他的長褲連內褲扯了下來，張嘴就含住了他哥哥的硬挺。  
  
Mycroft突然望向Lestrade，眼有淚光，一臉的無奈。「看，Greg，事情是這樣發生的，我也不想這樣的……」  
  
Lestrade記得Mycroft三番四次意圖向他解釋事情的始末，但他當時就是不肯聽－－犯着毒癮去當男妓的Shezza的形象實在太可憐了，他沒想過Mycroft說的可能是實情。但在他認識了Sherlock Holmes這麼多年以後，在他受了他多年的侮辱和搶白以後，他不禁要重新考慮當中的可能性。  
  
「Sherlock……」Mycroft慘叫一聲，Sherlock已經坐到了他的硬挺上去，緩緩沉下了身體，然後摟抱着他哥哥的頭頸，渾身潮紅汗濕地動着屁股操着他自己。  
  
Lestrade被眼前的色情畫面驚倒了－－一方面，當中兩個參與者都曾經是他的性幻想對象，因此場面火辣得不得了；另一方面，他知道他們是兄弟關係，他知道這是不道德的，這樣做是不對的！  
  
眨眼間，Lestrade突然來到了床上，跟Holmes兄弟一起的同一張床，是Mycroft家睡房的大床。  
  
他發現他們三人都赤裸着，他和Mycroft身上的衣服都不見了。  
  
「放開我，Sherlock……」Mycroft在性愛中呻吟着。  
  
Sherlock解開了Mycroft的手銬，但Mycroft沒有逃走，反而抱起了在他身上操着自己的Sherlock，跟他轉了個身交換了位置，壓在他弟弟的身上，狠狠的把Sherlock操進潔白的床單裏去。  
  
「呀……」Sherlock呻吟着抱緊了壓着他的哥哥，張着腿，讓他狠狠地進出着。  
  
「停下！停下！」Lestrade在顛簸的床上大叫。「這樣是不道德的！你們是兄弟！」  
  
一眨眼，卻變成披着床單的Sherlock向Lestrade撲過來，戳刺着他的大腿。「我受不住……我受不住……」Shezza嘶聲道。「讓我……讓我……」他橫衝直撞地朝身下的Lestrade戳刺，狀態迷亂，毫無章法。  
  
Lestrade知道Shezza現在很辛苦，他禁不住順着他，任由他把硬着的分身戳刺到他的雙腿之間，他知道這是腿交，他知道他們在性交，但Shezza的樣子太可憐，Lestrade只能由得他。  
  
「這也是不道德的！」Mycroft在旁邊看着他們說。「一個警務人員，把在逃的吸毒男妓藏匿在家中，還無日無之地跟他性交渡日，這樣又道德到哪兒去了？」  
  
「我在幫他戒毒！」Lestrade摟抱住赤裸的Shezza，讓二人的分身擠在一起輾磨着，他喘息着呻吟，他性致昂揚。「我在幫他！」  
  
「藉口！」Mycroft也從後面摟抱住Sherlock，他的硬挺重新進入了他，擺動着腰身。「假公……濟私！」  
  
「你才是……變態的……大色狼！」Lestrade喘着氣。  
  
Sherlock向後迎合着Mycroft，身體隨着他的進出而晃動着，也帶動着他抽插着Lestrade雙腿的動作節奏。他們三人赤裸地擠成一團，Lestrade抱住Sherlock的手抱到了Mycroft身上；Mycroft摟住Sherlock的手也一起摟住了Lestrade。他們動作間，隔着一個意亂情迷地呻吟着的Sherlock，但他們光裸裸的腿也糾纏在一起觸碰到對方，甚至性器在Sherlock下身穿插時，他們的私處和體毛也有機會接觸到對方。  
  
十八歲的Sherlock，年輕任性，直率赤裸，的確是讓人難以抗拒，引人犯罪。  
  
但成熟了的Lestrade和Mycroft，更清楚：性易得，愛難求。  
  
被Sherlock阻隔着的那個人，曾經跟自己親密無間，相處得那麼窩心。  
  
那具成熟的身體，曾經是自己的枕邊人，甚至妄想過成為廝守一生的對象。  
  
十八歲的Sherlock是很誘惑，但成熟的伴侶才是他們的追求。  
  
況且Sherlock已經長大了，已經不是十八歲時那個放蕩任性的模樣。  
  
Sherlock已經有John了。  
  
剎那間，橫在他們之間的那具年輕軀體就消失了，只剩下Lestrade和Mycroft在床上，凝望着對方。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
敲門聲吵醒了Lestrade，他發現自己伏在滿桌的文件堆中睡着了－－他的衣著，他的辦公桌，他眼前的文件堆都跟剛才那個不道德的夢境開始時一樣，令他疑惑自己醒來了沒有。  
  
咯咯，門外又敲了兩下。  
  
Sherlock是不會敲門的。Lestrade定下心來，清了清喉嚨，確定胯下的勃起已經消退得七七八八，才敢張聲。「進來！」  
  
門開了，竟然是Mycroft。Lestrade在桌下狠狠捏了自己的大腿一下，才確定這個真的不是夢。  
  
Mycroft尷尬地朝他頷了頷首。  
  
Lestrade猶如未夢醒，只是怔怔地看着他。  
  
「我來保釋我的弟弟。」  
  
「Sherlock？」Lestrade吐出這名字時仍感到臉頰發熱。「他犯了什麼事？」  
  
「咳咳。」Mycroft清了清喉嚨。「他跟他摰愛的室友在貴局的公用車上行為不檢而被捕的。」  
  
Lestrade才想起來，Sherlock和John早些時候因為在警車上進行猥褻行為被拉回來了拘留所。  
  
「對不起，我剛才睡着了。」Lestrade抓亂了自己的頭髮。「所以頭腦有點遲鈍。」他站起來。「謝謝你過來保釋他。其實交了保釋金就可以走了，Sherlock自己過來交帶一聲就行了。」他知道Mycroft身居要職，公務繁忙，這等閒事不該勞煩他，除非－－Lestrade的心跳漏了一拍。  
  
「是Sherlock指使我過來替他交代的。」Mycroft無奈地翻了翻白眼，嘲諷地說。「他說他正忙着。」  
  
「案件已經破了，文字報告我已經替他們扛了，他還要忙什麼？」  
  
「他說他和Dr Watson忙着回家去繼續第二回合。」  
  
「噢。」Lestrade臉紅着馬上明白了，這真是那兩個人幹得出來的事－－但說實話，看到Sherlock和John能像今天般修成正果，恩愛得如膠似漆，也是令人異常欣慰的一件美事。  
  
「看來你真的很累，有多少天沒睡了？」  
  
「這……沒什麼。」Lestrade苦笑了下。  
  
「要我替你去買杯咖啡嗎？」Mycroft提議着，手輕輕按在Lestrade桌上－－他的手指空空如也，他的婚戒已經脫下來了。  
  
「你……離婚了？」Lestrade問。  
  
「哦，是的。」Mycroft心不在焉地回答。「……其實許久以前已經有此打算。」他幽幽地說。「只是那個迫切性突然消失了，所以磨磨蹭蹭的就拖了這許久。」  
  
Lestrade大概意會得到他在說什麼。  
  
「告訢你一件傻事。」Mycroft自嘲地笑笑。「你知道我們分手那天晚上，我口袋裏袋着什麼嗎？求婚戒指。」  
  
Lestrade只是看着他。  
  
「也許再也用不上了。」他看着Lestrade，自嘲着。「我這種人，也許適合一輩子單身，也不用害人了。」  
  
Lestrade想說點什麼，但他始終沒有開口。  
  
「好了，不阻你辦公了，我去替你買咖啡！」  
  
Mycroft轉身就要走，Lestrade及時拉住他的手。Mycroft回過頭來，疑惑地看着他。  
  
「我……我還沒有吃晚飯。」Lestrade靦腆地說。「你有空賞面來一起吃嗎？」  
  
他們凝望着對方。  
  
當從對方眼中看見了希望，他們笑了。


End file.
